Castle Crashers: Green's Nightmare
by TheGirlWhoCannotSolveRiddles
Summary: A group of four knights known as the Castle Crashers, are reciving a new member. The one most loyal to the the King, Green, knows he would choose someone fit for the job... Well at least he thought that because next thing he knew, his brother Pink tackles him in the throne room. Green is going to have to figure out how to deal with his hyper brother. My first fanfic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle Crashers, nor anything related to it. That includes swords, princesses, kingdoms, all that good stuff. Anyway Castle Crashers Belong to Behemoth.

They all lined up in front of the King. He had called the four heroes in to announce to them a new member would be joining their squad of four. Red seemed as if he just didn't care. Blue looked as if he was paying attention, but upon closer inspection he was looking over the King's shoulder. Orange was winking at the princesses nearby, but didn't understand why they left all of a sudden. The only one who was paying attention was Green. Green was the only one of the four knights who was completely loyal to the King. "I would now like to introduce you to the new Castle Crasher, his name i-"The King was cut off as a knight clad in eerily shiny pink armor ran toward Green. "Big brother!"

This was possibly Green's worse nightmare come true. He was going to be stuck with his little brother in WAR!? Why, out of all things, did it have to be this cruel punishment? He looked at the others, Orange was more focused on the kiss marks on Pink's armor and him waving to the princesses, blue was confused, and Red and the King were trying not to laugh. Green gave Red a glare. "Brother, why are you here, when I clearly told you not to do anything related to WAR?!" Pink giggled, "Can I not spend time with the best brother in the whole wide kingdom, or world!?" Green smacked his face. This was going to be a long day.

No matter, the decision was made. Pink was, out of all possible things (Some most likely better for him), a Castle Crasher. So he had to be trained. Green was going to teach him archery, Blue was to help him learn how to use a weapon, Orange was going to teach him about items (It is a deadlier task than it sounds), and Red was going to show him enemy weak points. They all decided to help pitch in with magic. Green picked up some arrows and a bow, and gave them to him. "Aim for the target on the dummy. Now." Pink grabbed an arrow and horribly missed the target. "Pink, what was that?" Pink giggled, "Brother I know I was supposed to focus, but I saw this adorable squirrel over by that bush there and there was a flower too!" Green smacked his face again. "IGNORE EVERYTHING BUT THE TARGET PINK." "Okay!" Pink tried to focus, and shot the target. "Again."

"Alright Pink, we're going to see how you are with a weapon. Do you prefer axes, spears, or swords?" Pink looked like he was think hard. "I thought Brother told you guys I use swords." Blue grabbed two wooden swords from the training weapon rack, and tossed one to him. "I take it you've fought before then?" "Yeah, some of my Grey knight friends taught me!" Pink knew the basics, and was rather skilled. "So, do you have a sword yet?" Pink had a nervous laugh. "Don't worry, the Blacksmith has many weapons, let's get you one!"

The walk to the Blacksmith was lively. Blue and Pink hit it off rather quickly, and were friends by the time they reached the Blacksmith. They walked into what Pink called the Elkrog, since it looked like a frog with elk antlers to him, and Blue helped him find a weapon. So far, Pink turned out to be picky when it came to choosing a sword. When they were near the end of the Elkrog, Blue sighed. "Pink, you need to choose something…. Pink?" He turned around and saw Pink's eyes. They looked like he saw a miracle, and Blue looked and what he was looking at. "….. Why am I not surprised?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle Crashers, nor will I ever get close to. It belongs to Behemoth.

Green was in his barrack relaxing. It wasn't much; it was mainly a wooden structure with beds and chests in the front for belongings. This would be the only time in a while he would be able to. He grabbed the apple by his desk lifting his helmet off a bit, but he stopped. He put the apple and helmet down and braced himself.

"Big Brother!"

Pink tackled Green on the bed and was having a giggling fit, while Green wished he wasn't there.

"Did you find a weapon?"

"Yep! My BFF Blue took me to the Blacksmith and I found the best weapon ever!"

Green looked at Blue, and in response, Blue shrugged. Green decided it could not possibly be a horribly bad weapon, the Blacksmith made real, quality weapons. It couldn't be terrible….

"TADA!"

"…..Pink."

"Yeah Brother?"

"WHY THE HELL IS YOUR WEAPON A PINK LOLIPOP?!"

"You see, Blue and I were in the Elkrog, and all the starter weapons were either too brutal or unfashionable, but when we were about to give up, BLAM! A MIRACLE!"

Green noticed Orange and Red by the barrack's door, trying not to laugh. This, to him, wasn't funny at all.

"Pink, get another weapon."

"What? No way! This lollipop was MADE for me! Blue!"

"Green let him keep the lollipop. If it doesn't work out, we'll get him a different weapon."

Green realized he didn't really have a choice. So he left the barracks along with a skipping Pink and Orange since it was his turn to teach Pink.

**Time Skip**

"Alright Pink, what do you know about items?"

"I know a lot about potions and sandwiches."

"Alright so I shouldn't need to explain those two… What about shovels?"

"I used them a lot so yes."

"Boomerangs?"

"No, Brother never let me use one."

"Okay, so what you do with the boomerang is you throw it a certain way, and if you do it right, it should come back to you."

Orange tossed the boomerang in the small field they were in, and caught it with ease when it circled back. He handed over to Pink to try. Pink did rather well on tossing, but flinched almost every single time it came back. Orange was repeatedly being hit by the piece of wood.

"Pink, image it's a cute cat jumping into your arms. Maybe then you'll catch it."

Pink did so, and he finally caught it. Later on in training, Pink understood most items they used, with one exception. He didn't understand what bombs did until it was too late. Pink blew up part of the training area, so he and Orange and Pink tried to fix it the best they could, because they didn't want to deal with an angry Green. When Pink went to Red, it was rather quick since Pink studied beforehand. The last was magic, which they all met at the field for.

"Alright Pink, do you know any magic?"

"Yep! A friend helped me!"

Pink charged up his magic, and shot a rainbow out of his hands.

"See! I did it!"

"Pink, why do you shoot rainbows out of all things?"

"Is there something wrong with shooting rainbows?"

"Yeah, there is Pink. We are at war, and all you can do it shoot rainbows and whack people with lollipop swords. This isn't a game, nor is it a land of sweets and all things cute. So if you want to be here, they you have to learn to take things seriously and to stop with this idiotic obsession with the color pink!"

Pink just looked like a hurt puppy. He didn't understand why his brother hated him so much, but he wasn't going to change anytime soon. He walked out of the field towards town.

"Now where are you going?!"

"I promised the princesses to meet them for shopping!"

"Oh my god, are you serious you idiot!?"

The absence of a fifth in the field proved his seriousness.

_**Sorry if this seemed short, but I hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stopped being lazy and decided to write the next part, I own pretty much nothing but the story.**_

"Pink? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you seem like something is bothering you."

"Did something bad happening? Are you hurt?"

"*Muffle?*"

Pink was sitting on a chair in a fancy tavern, picking at his food, saying absolutely nothing. This usually means something is amiss, for he rarely shuts up sometimes.

"Nothing is wrong girls, just a long day."

"You've been silent this whole time; just tell us what's wrong Pink."

"I said nothing is wrong! Just leave it be!"

The princesses weren't dumb, and they all had prepared for this day.

"Oh well, I guess since you're sad, we can't really go to the barn and see the animals."

"The barn? We are going to the barn!?"

"We WERE, but you're too upset, we should just cut the trip short girls, bye Pin-"

"FINE I'LL SPEAK!"

The girls gave victorious smirks at each other, and sat back down.

"We're all ears Pink."

"…. I got mad at Green. He got on to me about how we're in war, and how I shoot rainbows and have a lollipop as a weapon, I'm never good enough for him. The main reason I even joined war is to make him proud, I worked extremely hard, I stayed up late practicing, and nothing was good enough. I don't know why I bother sometimes."

Each of them casts glances at each other; they knew what they had to do.

"Don't worry Pink, one day he'll recognize what you do for him, and besides, you did make a friend right?"

"Yep! His name is Blue! He actually lets me be myself!" Also, can we still go to the barn?"

"You bet we can!"

The remainder of the trip was filled with giggles, squeals, and happiness.

"Green?"

"What the hell do you want Blue?"

Blue walked inside the almost empty mess hall and sat across from his friend.

"You didn't have to be harsh y'know. Just let him be himself."

"Being himself is going to get him killed Blue. You know I can't live knowing if he died."

"You don't even give him many chances at all. So what if he shoots rainbows? At least he knows magic! What other kind of magic could he learn?"

"I don't know…."

"We each specialize in something, and it often reflects our personalities. Pink is a very good example. Also, he's more likely to get killed if you don't support him Green. Haven't you ever thought what it would be like if you were in his shoes?"

"I… I guess I would be upset and feel like I'm not appreciated."

"Exactly. Think about him for once, if he wants to be a Castle Crasher, then damn it let him at least try!"

Green sat there and just thought about what Blue said. Maybe he had been hard on Pink all this time, and he maybe should try and support him. He got up and proceeded to leave the Mess Hall. Before he left though, he turned and looked at Blue.

"Um, hey Blue?"

The ice knight glanced in the direction of the toxic knight.

"Yeah Green?"

Green had a small smile.

"Thanks."

_** Well, I wanted to write this for a while, but one, was gone for a week, two, didn't know what to do after the Pink/Princesses conversation, and three, again was lazy. Sorry for waits and also, most likely the chapters will be short. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't own. Nuff said.**_

Dinner that night was VERY awkward.

Pink sat across from Green. No words being spoken by any of the knights. Red was going to say something, until Orange elbowed him. Blue was nudging Green, and Pink looked at his dinner a bit disgusted.

"Pink?"

Pink looked up.

"If it's about my, "meal", I'll eat it, alright."

"That's not it….. Look Pink, I'm sorry…"

Pink's eyes looked a bit disbelieving, but there was a sugar's worth of hope in them….. That, or there WAS some sugar in them.

"I've not been thinking about your wishes. I wanted you to stay here, because I don't want you to die like mother did. I was upset, I thought it was because you were so immature and not ready to be in war, let alone a Crasher, but then a friend helped me understand why I was upset. I was afraid of you getting hurt, or dying, even more if you were with me. Because if you did die with us….. I would always blame myself….. And possibly get everyone else in danger. Please, can you forgive me?"

Green had his head down, but didn't hear anything… He thought that he would be rejected, told no, until he heard the signature baby-like crying.

"I-I f-forgive y-you brother!"

Green would say the worst part was almost being choked to death from a hug.

Later that night, they retreated to the bunks. They usually slept in their armor. So pink felt a bit left out when he came in with a pink nightshirt. They let it pass, but nearly giggled as he pulled out a small, fuzzy black ball and wrapped it tight. Eventually, both Pink and Green dozed off.

"Hey Orange."

"What Red?"

"I bet I can sneak that black ball out of his arms, how much you wanna bet?"

"Red, don't"

"Come on Blue, stop being a downer."

"You can try Red, but I'm not betting anything.

Red rolled his eyes, and walked over to where Pink slept. He carefully slipped his hand in, and gripped the dark sphere…

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The other two quickly jerked their heads to see the black circle…. Biting him? Red franticly shook his hand while swearing. Blue and Orange started to laugh.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME YOU DASTARDS!"

The pair didn't want to get hurt later, so the scrambled over and tried to pull the black sphere off his hand. They all had no idea how Green and Pink could sleep with all the current noise. As they nearly got the object off, a faint cry was heard, an animal cry. Just then, Pink jumped out of his bed and started to sleepily swing his sword around.

"LET GO OF SIR RABIES SCUM!"

The rest of the night was extremely loud and rowdy, the only ones who weren't dodging lollipop swings was Green, who was still sleeping, and Sir Rabies.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU SLEEP WITH A BAT?!"

"Because he is my friend, and friends share bed Red!"

"HE IS A RABIES-CARRYING VERMIN FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Well I don't have rabies, and he is a PET, NOT A VERMIN."

The argument wasn't going to end for a bit, so while Blue was wrapping up Red's hand, Orange decided to watch Sir Rabies. He seemed different from other bats, he had pink eyes instead of red, and he was grey, not black. And of course there were also the ribbons on him…. Was he really surprised?

"Hey Pink, why is Sir Rabies different in appearance then other bats?"

Pink looked over and smiled.

"He's not from here. I met him on a trip to another country. I snuck him on the ship with me. We do everything together! He also loves sugar."

"What kind of bat likes sugar?"

"… I really don't know that."

Red glared at the bat flying near him, and whacked it out of the air. He didn't want to see that thing…

"W-Why did you hit Sir Rabies?"

"He's annoying, and it's his fault I might end up foaming at the mouth at morning!"

"He was just scared!"

"Oh yeah? He's just a stupid damn winged rat!"

It was silent for a while.

"…. H-He's not a-a r-rwaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As you can tell, he started to cry.

"Ugh, who the hell made Pink cry?!"

Said an aggravated Green.

_**Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed, and ideas are welcomed.**_


End file.
